


Tact [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Courtship, F/F, Families of Choice, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana figures it out first, quite possibly even before Josephine does—and definitely before Cassandra does, but then, Cassandra can be very selectively dense. Certainly she figures it out well before either of them says anything to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tact [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074402) by [madamebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger/pseuds/madamebadger). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI.  
> Cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

cover art by bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Tact.mp3) | 3:39 | 3.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI.m4b) | 11:24:13 | 162 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tact) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and [Half a Moon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and to madamebadger for blanket permission!!


End file.
